Birth by Darkness
by Vanitas' Queen21
Summary: Mina is a 6yr old girl living with her adopted family in the Land of Departure. Found abandoned on the castle steps, the Keyblade Masters raised her, but soon darkness threatened their home and a journey began. Follow Mina as her journey begins where the Kingdom Hearts legacy started. sucky summary, sorry. Some TerraxAqua. mild violence and kidnapping.
1. The Beginning Pt 1

Kingdom Hearts: birth by Darkness

In the quiet world known as the Land-of-Departure, a peaceful silence crept over landscape as the stars glowed in the night sky. The darkened castle was quiet and its occupants fast asleep…well somewhat. In a small room towards the East end of the castle, a small figure stirred restlessly in her twin-sized bed. The tiny body suddenly shot up with a small, but quiet scream; her breaths came quick and frightened, a small sheen of sweat covered her lightly tanned skin. 5yr old Mina looked around her room, noting it was the same lavender colored walls and soft white carpet. She was small for her age, but she made up that with her knowledge of things that were taught to her.

Her dark, cinnamon brown hair fell a little past her shoulders in uneven spikes, her bangs almost covering her eyes; one unique feature that made her both adorable and mysterious was her eyes: they were a bright jeweled amethyst. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she climbed off her bed, which was about a one-foot drop for her, and straightened her light blue nightgown which fell to her ankles.

"Come Cookie," she whispered picking up stuffed purple pony, "let's go see if we can find someone who's up."

She opened the large tan door of her room and walked into the dark hallway; the only source of light coming from the moon and stars through the windows. She walked for a minute, her bare feet quietly echoing off the polished tiled floors, and reached for the first door on her left.

This lead to the room of her adopted father, Terra; although he wasn't technically her father, she had been calling him by that title since she first started to talk. Appearance wise, she actually could be his biological daughter since they had the same hair and skin color. She was maybe half a foot from the door when she could hear a distinguishable droning sound coming from inside the room, indicating that he was out cold. She and Ventus would tease him saying he sounded like a foghorn when he slept.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep there she moved on to the next door about 10yds away. She quietly walked up to the door, but found it locked. This room belonged to Aqua, Mina's "adopted mother", the situation similar as Terra's, but she had the same kindness and personality as the bluenette. Aqua had probably been up training again for the upcoming Mark of Mastery Exam and forgot to unlock her room again.

Mina sighed and moved on once again; reaching the third door, she was surprised to find a light still on in the room. She reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open carefully. This room belonged to her big brother, Ventus. When he wasn't training with the other two, he would always look after Mina and play with her when she bored or done studying with Master Eraqus whom she called Grandpa. Mina walked in the room, but found the bed empty and looked around and finally found the said blonde unconscious in his desk chair with the lamp shining in the corner. She guessed that he had been up late reading some old dusty book from the back of the castle's library.

Walking up to the sleeping blonde, she found his head resting flat against the book, a light snore coming from.

"Venny," she whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his night shirt.

When that didn't work, she placed Cookie on the desk so it was in his face and poked him in the side a couple times where she knew he was ticklish. After a minute, a pair of bright blue eyes opened sleepily. Of course, finding some purple face only an inch from his caused him to jump back in his chair, and fall backwards with a heavy thump. Luckily the rug under his chair deafened the fall so as not to wake the others.

"Who? What?!," the startled blonde exclaimed breathing heavily.

After collecting his thoughts, he finally saw what had startled him and turned to the little brunette standing next to the desk.

"Mina? What are doing here," he asked slowly getting up and straightening his chair before kneeling in front of her, "I thought you were asleep. At least, you were an hour after Aqua put you to bed."

"I was, but…I had a really scary dream big brother," she answered, tugging on her hair nervously, a habit she had formed when her dreams were really bad.

"You wanna tell me what happened," Ven asked as he sat his 'little sister' in his lap and handing her the stuffed pony.

"Everything was dark and quiet…you and mommy and daddy were separated and grandpa was gone and I was alone and I didn't know what happened," she said, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Hey, it was only a bad dream," he whispered soothingly, gently brushing the tears away with his thumb, "nothing bad will happen okay?"

Mina looked up at her brother, giving him a small smile, soon followed by a soft yawn. The blonde Keyblade Master chuckled and carried the little girl back to her room; he tucked her under the white and purple comforter making sure to put Cookie right next to her.

"Venny," she whispered as he brushed her bangs from her face.

"Yeah Mimi," he answered calling her by the nickname he gave her a couple years ago.

"You promise nothing will separate our family," she asked still slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I promise, cause everyone here will protect each other and never abandon us," he smiled placing a small kiss on her head.

Waiting till he was sure she was sound asleep, Ventus walked back to his room, and sat back at his desk. What Mina had told him bothered him; 'why would she have such a horrible nightmare like that?' he asked himself. Turning off the light, he got in his own bed knowing he would talk to Terra and Aqua about it in the morning. After maybe twenty minutes, sleep soon took hold of the young teen and closed his eyes to the darkness of the night.


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

Hey guys so sorry for all the late updates but I've been crazy busy and completely exhausted and never made it to the library. here's the second part of the prologue of this story. I made it this way so I would hope it would make sense for the upcoming sequels. please enjoy!

* * *

**Ven: should I even ask what the hell happened to you?**

**Kay: you do and I'll severe your spine from your body!**

**Ven: -jumps and runs to hide behind Terra who's hiding slightly behind Aqua-**

**Aqua: -looks at the two of them- seriously?**

* * *

A few hours later, Ven woke up to the sun shining in his window, blinding him slightly. He sat up stretching and letting out a long yawn.

"Man, I gotta stop reading so late," he said to himself.

The memory of last night came to him, putting his mind deep in thought at what his little sister had told him.

'I still wonder what could've caused her to dream something like that.'

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the knock on his door, and only snapped out of his trance when something flicked the side of his head.

"Geez Ven, I know it's early but you've been sitting like that for almost five minutes," chuckled a baritone voice.

The said blonde looked up to his best friend and fellow keyblade master, Terra; he was dressed from his usual training attire and wore a fitting grey T-shirt and wore out jeans. His brown hair was still wet from his shower and his blue eyes shined in the morning light.

"Very funny Terra," Ven replied climbing out of his bed.

Today was one of the rare days they didn't have training cause it was Mina's birthday, so they were excused from it today. The two of them were going to decorate the main hall while Aqua was tasked with the cooking. Ven came out of his adjoined bathroom dressed in a black hoodie and torn jeans.

"Is Aqua up already," he asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, she said that Mina was up when she went to check on her," Terra said stretching his arms above his head, "so she took her to the kitchen to start making breakfast."

"I still can't believe she's turning 6 today," Ventus stated in disbelief.

When Ventus first came to live in this world, Mina was barely two years old and very shy around the blonde at first; but after a few months, the little toddler would follow him around the castle almost every day. She was actually the first person to get Ven out of his gloomy secluded stupor and he adored her like she was his little sister.

They soon reached the kitchen and walked in, the smell of cooked eggs and pancakes wafted through the open door, initially making both the teens stomachs growl hungrily.

"Sounds like you two are finally up."

Standing next to the oven was their other friend Aqua; she wore a white bandana over her short blue hair to avoid getting flour in it. She had on a simple light blue tee with a blue skort that fell just above her knees. She was also wearing a white apron that had flour and some grease on it.

"You're hilarious Aqua," both boys said sarcastically as they sat the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

"Isn't Mina here," Terra asked.

"She was, but I think she went to find the Master," the bluenette answered setting two plates before them.

"Did she say anything about last night," Ven asked curiously.

"No, why did something happened," Aqua asked worriedly as she set down the bowl of batter.

Ventus told them both what happened, including what Mina had told him that happened in her dream. There was a moments silence and the elder keybladers shared a glance both filled with concern and worry.

"Did she say anything else," Terra asked fully concerned.

"No, but she seemed really scared by it," Ven replied.

"We should ask Master Eraqus about this," Aqua suggested, and the other two agreed.

Meanwhile the said birthday girl was out walking in the gardens looking for her grandpa, knowing he always took this path on his morning walks. Her white dress fluttered in the soft breeze that made the grass and flowers seem like they were waving at her. She came around a corner and found a figure sitting on a stone bench, seemingly meditating.

"Found you Grandpa," she cheered excitedly running over to him.

Master Eraqus looked over at the young girl and chuckled heartily; he waited for Mina to stop next to him before picking her up in his arms, making her laugh more.

"And what brings the birthday girl out here hmmm," he inquired smiling at her.

"I came to find you," she said smiling brightly, "Mommy's almost done making breakfast!"

"Then lets head back then shall we," he suggested setting her down, but still held her small hand in his calloused tanned one.

They decided to take a longer path as to enjoy the morning sun a bit longer.

"Tell me Mina, do you still see Ami," Eraqus asked.

"Sometimes, but only if I'm alone," she answered honestly.

Mina had an 'imaginary friend' whom she called Ami; her grandpa was the first to know about it. She had started seeing her friend after she had gotten over a severe fever she had when she was three and a half. The fever had lasted about two weeks which had the three Keyblade apprentices worried sick, but Master Eraqus seemed to have found something that healed her completely. A few days later was when she started seeing this "Ami" girl. Mina had said she looked like her but had really dark tanned skin and milky white hair, but her eyes were sort of a crimson color.

"How about we talk more after your party tonight," Eraqus suggested as they headed through the main doors.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile.

They walked through the kitchen doors and were greeted by the other three. The day went on smoothly; Mina played hide-n-seek with Terra and Ventus while Aqua finished baking and Eraqus informed them that he had to pick up a delivery.

Evening soon came the small "family" celebrated their youngest member's birthday. They first started off with the cake; it was a simple two-layered chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday Mina" written in white icing. Mina took a minute to decide on her wish before blowing out her candles.

"So what'd you wish for Mina," Terra asked taking a sip of water.

"Well I made one wish for each candle, but I'll tell you one of them," she replied with an adorable smile.

"And what's that," Aqua asked.

"For Mommy and Daddy to get married so I could be the flower girl," she answered innocently.

That statement caused Terra to spit out and choke on his water, Aqua to blush a very dark shade of crimson, Eraqus to smirk slightly, and Ventus to fall off his chair in surprise but then break down laughing.

"How about we move on to the presents," Eraqus suggested noticing that Terra and Aqua now couldn't look at each other without blushing.

Terra had given her a miniature, hand-carved keyblade that was similar to one she had told him she liked in a book she found a few weeks ago. Ventus gave her new art supplies because he knew she was wanting to become a great artist when she got older. Aqua said that her present to Mina wasn't finished yet and promised to have it ready in two days time. Finally, Eraqus handed Mina a small, wrapped parcel; opening it carefully, the excited 6-year old smiled in awe as she revealed a beautifully hand-crafted golden locket on a long golden chain. It was shaped in a heart with a smaller crystal heart set in the center; she tried opening it but found it locked somehow.

"You have to open it a special way," Eraqus explained to her as he placed it around her slim neck, "it's been set with a spell to only open to your voice, you just…have to wish for it."

"Oh. Okay!" Mina smiled and held it in her small, delicate hands, "I wish for you to open…please?"

Upon speaking, the locket opened to reveal a magically, hand-sketched picture of her entire family smiling back at her. Mina squealed happily and jumped on the elder Keyblade Master thanking him repeatedly.

After a couple more hours, Eraqus decided that it was time for the "little ones" to get to bed.

"You heard him Ven, you better get to bed," Terra mocked ruffling his friend's hair which earned him a cake slice smashed in his face, which then lead to a food fight between the two and an annoyed Aqua trying to get them to stop.

Eraqus carried the sleepy girl to her room and helped her into bed after she changed into her pajamas.

"Did you have a good birthday," he asked as he tucked her in.

"I really did grandpa," she smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad sweetie," he said, "can you promise me something?"

After receiving slight nod, he carefully picked up the locket and placed it in her hands and covering them with his.

"Never take off this locket. It was casted with two spells, the second is like a protection spell that will keep you safe and something else, but I will explain it when you are older…understand little Mina?"

The tiny brunette looked at him confused and slightly worried but nodded earnestly and promised never to take it off.

After reading her a story and placing a small kiss on her forehead, Eraqus left Mina's room and walked down the hall in silence thinking to himself.

_'I pray that it really can protect her, for the future is unclear and her powers are slowly but surely growing inside her heart every day.'_

* * *

well that's part 2. hope you liked it! the next chapter will take place when Ven sees the meteor shower and it'll go from there. R&amp;R plz.

**Kay: been working on that chptr for two months!**

**Aqua: when will you update next?**

**Kay: hopefully soon...I think...**


	3. The visitor

Sorry for not updating in awhile but I just started this new job and I've been really busy the last few weekends too. Anyway I'm hoping that I'll be able to find a balance and have some time to work on my stories. enjoy! also this chptr will sort of give a backlook at how Mina met one specific character and an clear up how she gained some abilities for future references.

Me: -collapses on my bed-

Mina: is she sick mommy?

Aqua: no sweetie she's just really exhausted

Me:-mumbles something incoherent-

Ven: I'll get it... -goes to the store to buy a pack of Monsters-

Terra: how did he understand that?

Everyone: -shrugs-

* * *

The next day, Mina woke up really early and decided to go play outside for a bit and watch the sunrise. She put on a pair of white shorts and a light blue tank-top; after slipping on her shoes, she quietly tip-toed down the hall seeing as everyone was still sleeping and walked out the large double doors. A soft morning breeze woke up her sleeping senses, and set an adventurous smile upon her delicate face. Carefully walking down the big stairs, she walked out towards the training fields where she would watch the others practice every day.

She looked up at the single hanging ring that was meant as a stationary opponent; looking around, she found a big enough stick and decided to try copying some moves she had seen her big brother do a couple days ago. Holding the stick in her tiny hands, she charged at the ring and managed to hit it, but she forgot it swings and it smacked her on the side of her head and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Ouchy," she mumbled sitting up, and she tried to not cry but her head really hurt.

"Talk about pathetic," a new voice mocked from the shadows.

Mina turned and saw a boy leaning against one of the walls of the training field. He had on a black and red body suit and what looked to be a skirt; she couldn't see his face however, due to the mask he was wearing.

"If you can't handle something like that as you are now, then you'll be picked off like a weak member of a herd," he said walking over to her.

"Who are you," she asked, having forgotten the pain as the boy crouched down beside her.

"No one important kid," he said dryly.

"I'm not 'kid', my name's Mina," she retorted in his face.

"Heh, you got attitude, I like that," he chuckled pulling her to her feet, "I guess you can just call me Van."

Mina tilted her head curiously and watched as Van walked to the training ring.

"Your form is a little sloppy, but I guess its cause you're such a tiny punk," he teased.

"Hey, my mommy says I'm growing so I'm not tiny," Mina huffed stomping her foot to make a point.

Van just smirked behind his mask, _'the old man wanted me to spy on that Ventus kid, but I think it'll be more fun training this kid to fight better.'_

"Let me show you some proper stances Min," he instructed as he summoned his keyblade.

Mina was astonished, seeing as she never knew anyone else who had a keyblade other than her family. She watched with interest as he attacked the ring and then moved onto the moving rings and did different attacks, including magic.

"Now you try kid," he said turning to her and holding out his keyblade.

"But…but grandpa said I shouldn't use one till I'm older," she said nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Then how about we keep this a secret between….friends," he suggested, placing the key in her tiny hands, "let your body get used to the extra weight and then start with basic movements."

Mina felt a strange surge of power come from the key, and did as she was told. She attempted moving and found it difficult at first but after about twenty minutes, she got used to the key in her hands.

'_Kinda feels natural doesn't it?'_

Mina recognized that voice as Ami's, and found herself facing her friend in a similar stance.

'_Keep fighting, like your life depended on it'_

Snapping out of her daze, she saw Van kinda staring at her, probably wondering why she was just standing there looking at nothing.

"Um…how was that," she asked.

"For a beginner, not bad," he said taking back his key, "but you'd be terrible in a real fight."

Mina kinda torn between that being a compliment or him teasing her again; a light caught her attention and she saw the sun coming up over the mountain side.

"I think it's time for me to get going now," Van stated as he too looked over the horizon, and started to walk away.

"Wait," Mina called out catching him by his hand, "can you come and visit again?"

Van looked down at her for a sec before crouching down to her height once more. He took off his helmet revealing super spiky black hair and startling golden eyes.

"Think you can keep up Min," he smirked ruffling her hair.

"Mhmm, I wanna be strong like everyone else," she stated excitedly.

"Then I guess I better make sure you get a good training," he said standing up and putting his helmet back on, "next time we'll start with casting spells first, then move up to defense and offense."

Mina turned hearing a familiar voice calling out to her, but when she turned back, Van had already vanished. She decided to keep the training to herself and ran towards the voice.

"Mina? Mina where are you," Aqua called over again, starting to get worried; she had woken up early and went to check on Mina, only to find her room empty. She looked through the main rooms of the castle, but then noticed the front doors open, which made her worry something, had happened.

"Mina?!"

"Over here momma," she heard a small voice call out.

Aqua turned and sighed in relief when she saw the six-year old running in her direction. She met the girl halfway, but started to worry when she noticed the girl was covered in grass stains and had a large bump on the side of her head.

"What happened to you Mina," she asked looking over the small injury.

"Um…. I was playing around the training field and one the rings hit my head," Mina replied, keeping most of the truth to herself.

"Haven't we told you not play around there without one of us with you," Aqua reprimanded sternly but also sounding concerned.

"Sorry momma, I just wanted to get strong like you and daddy and Ven," she admitted looking down at her feet.

Aqua smiled softly at the little girl and picked her up in her arms, "you're already strong for who you are now, you don't have anything to prove to us."

The little brunette smiled up at her mother, but winced at the pain starting to build against her head.

"Let's get some ice on that for a bit," the bluenette suggested as she walked back to the castle.

For the next couple weeks, Mina would wake up at the same time and met Van on the training fields and practiced magic and fighting, slowly learning, but improving. Then she would hurry back to the castle before the others would wake up and be sitting in the kitchen with a book after washing herself from the training.

:3

"What's the Mark of Mastery," Mina asked one day as she and Ven watched Terra and Aqua train against each other.

"Where did you hear about that," the blonde asked, surprised she even knew about that.

"I saw it on Daddy's calendar yesterday in his room."

"Well…..it's an important test that Terra and Aqua have been training for their whole lives," he said trying to explain it simply, "it'll show if they've earned the true title of a Master."

"How come you're not taking it Venny," she asked.

"I'm still in training myself Mina, but I'll get there one day," he smiled at her.

"Oh," was all she responded with.

* * *

TBC. next chptr will be where the game originally begins! :P

Van: so now i'm babysitting a kid!

Me: -typing- you won't be thinking that when the final story comes

Van: don't tell me you're already working on it!

Me: I have plot bunnies running through my head every minute. what do you think?


End file.
